Return To Wonderland
by AlexandraMori
Summary: Years of dreams can't be wrong. Tatiana is an orphaned seventeen going on eighteen year old girl who never knew who her parents were or where she came from. That is, she didn't know until that fateful day that she met a knight that would change her life.
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a far away place there lived a grand Kingdom; ruled by the fair and just White Queen, Miranna of Memorial and King Tarrant Hightop.

They ruled Wonderland with kindness and were loved by all their subjects.

Or so they thought.

A force came against them; almost destroying the kingdom. The evil Queen Narcissa used the power of the black pearl and tried to take over wonderland.

Seeing that they were no match for the strong power of the evil Queen; Miranna and Tarrant hid their daughter, the two year old Princess of Wonderland, Tatiana in the mortal world hoping that when the time was right she would come back and defeat the power of the black pearl.

Miranna then used the power of the vorpal sword to seal the White Kingdom into a deep sleep.

Orange.

Bright; intrusive and assaulting to the human eyes.

People stared at orange.

Orange was the color of Tatiana's hair-long, flowing and orange. and she hated it. Nobody else in town had orange hair. She had even tried dying it brown but the color just...Wouldn't stick; it just slipped off.

The worse part is that it was a neon orange. And it clashed with her neon green eyes. Everything on her was neon orange. 6'2 and neon. That was Tatiana.

She lived in the dull town of Edenridge, where the clouds never went away and every week there was at least one flash thunderstorm. It was so painfully dull that when people moved in they stayed for exactly five weeks before they moved out.

Tatiana lived in an apartment on the border of Edenbridge; allowing her to see the muggy city in all it's glory. Improperly furnished with nothing but an old couch she found on a curb and a tv she bought at a pawn shop the apartment was...decent.

And it was all she could afford; working at a clothing shop payed well but not well enough.

Chic and Fabulous was the poster store of all cliche, stereotypical women's fashion stores. It sold small, small and smaller and bright bright and brighter.

There were no words to describe just how out of place she felt working there among bleach blondes and girls who used like in every sentence. But, alas, there was a hiring sign. So she took the first chance she got.

Tatiana didn't really know who she was. In all truth she had woken up in an orphanage when she was two years old with no recollection of her past or parents. But, since then, she'd been having dreams; strange dreams of dodo birds and talking rabbits. Every so often she would dream of a very loving woman; a woman in white singing to her. Other times it would be a man, a man full of laughter and joy telling her stories of ravens and writing desks. Tatiana didn't know why but somehow she felt as if those dreams were...memories. Like she knew the woman in white and the joyful man.

Tatiana had made the mistake of telling Ivory, the head of the orphanage, about her dreams and had been reprimanded. Ivory scolded her for thinking of talking animals. So Tatiana tried to ignore the dreams and shove them down.

A great lot of help that did; the more she ignored them the more frequent they became.

Tatiana learned to ignore the dreams, however, and also learned to get used to her boring, monotonous life in dullsville.

A tall boy walked through the streets of Edenbridge; scanning the crowds. For the past few days he had done nothing but "interview" young girls; hoping he'd find the one he was looking for. But they were all too...

Normal. The girl he was looking for was to be rather odd; one who dreamt of insane and wondrous things. And he was beginning to lose hope.

Suddenly he saw her; tall and thin with...Bright orange hair.

There were only two people in the world who had that precise shade of hair. The King and...

He followed her; being sure to stay out of her line of sight as she went and sat next to another girl in an outside eating area.

"Tatiana!" the second girl said happily; smiling. The boy's heart stopped. Surely the first girl was who he was looking for.

"Hey, Marly." tatiana said tiredly as she plopped down in the wicker chair.

"No sleep?"

Tatiana shook her head. "I kept having that same dream of the dodo birds and the rabbit."

The boy smiled. Yes, this girl was surely the Princess Tatiana.

"Girl, you seriously need to think of toning down the imagination." Marly said, taking a sip of her drink. "It's seriously unhealthy."

"Almost as unhealthy as the amount of tea you drink." she added as Tatiana refilled her cup

"I can't help it." tatiana said sheepishly. "I love tea."

The boy waited as the two girls talked for a while longer and then the boy followed Tatiana to the square.

"Excuse me."

She turned, meeting his eyes, and Edgar couldn't help but pause. This girl's eyes were a bright, bright green.

"I would like to speak to you."

She waits.

"You, as I believe, are the lost Princess I am looking for."

A beat.

And then she's laughing.

"I've heard some pretty bad pick up lines before, dude, but thats the worse!"

The boy furrows his brow.

"Madam that was no pick up line. My name is Edgar Malloy and have been on special orders from the King and Queen themselves to find their lost daughter, the Princess of the White Kingdom She is the key to unlocking the vorpal swords power and defeating the evil queen Narcissa."

Tatiana stares at him incrediously. This Edgar dude must be huffing some serious fumes. The way he was dressed (a black and silver armor ensemble) to the way he spoke (in such proper English it was impressive.) He seemed like someone out of a knights book.

"Dude just leave me alone, ok? Hope you find your 'lost princess'"

As she walked away Edgar looked at the back of her head sadly.

"But." he said weakly. "I have already found her."

The Mourn Palace.

The kingdom of the evil Queen Narcissa of Hallengard.

It is a place no creature in wonderland ever wants to be taken to; a place of torture and sorrow.

Narcissa sat before the black pearl; running her thin hands over it. It had proven most useful in defeating the White Queen, the fool Miranna and now it would aide her in ruling all.

But something was still standing in her way. Or rather...someone.

A certain Princess would hinder the evil queen's plans.

"That little fool thought hiding her daughter would save her." Narcissa muttered, cackling. "But it won't. I'll find that Princess. I'll find that little brat and drown her myself!"

The pearl glowed


	2. Chapter 2

_Tap tap tap_  
>Tatiana was hunched over her desk; pencil poised over the numerous sheets of homework she had; barely registering their existence.<br>_tap tap tap tap_  
>She tapped the pencil against the desk, biting her lip and shifting her eyes unseeingly to the window; rain slamming against it.<br>That guy in the square earlier...Ernie...No, not Ernie...Oh that's right! _Edgar_ was still in her head. He shouldn't be...but he was.  
><em>Princess of the White Kingdom <em>  
>She laughed humorlessly.<br>_I suppose every girl wishes she were a Princess._  
>Turning, Tatiana cast a wane eye over her dreary living space; the moldy couch, rotted floorboards.<br>_It's kind of hard to believe you are one when you're sleeping with roaches._  
>Fingers subconsciously finding the locket around her neck; Tatiana fiddled with it. Taking it off she opened it and the warm tune spilled out. She smiled softly.<br>"...Whoever gave this to me _must've_ loved me...'' she said to no one as she closed it again and gripped it.  
><em>the king and queen sent me on a special mission to find their lost daughter<em>  
>If this Edgar was telling the truth...he'd be able to take her to see her parents...<br>The all too familiar wave of the feeling that she'd met Edgar before washed over her and she groaned; covering her face with her hands.  
>All this 'déjà-vu' was getting really old and she wanted it to go away.<br>Suddenly there was a sound from somewhere above her and she froze; looking slowly up at the ceiling. Something was dragging itself across the floor, a thunk every so often as it caught on something. After a split moment of silence there was an even louder crash as her apartment rattled. Tatiana got to the floor as her front door was bashed in with a crash and before Tatiana could react she flew back through the window behind her and landed roughly in the grass outside her apartment building.  
>It was like something out of a horror movie as it slithered out through the busted window; it's large white eyes twitching in different directions as its arms pulled itself out of the wreckage. Tatiana lye frozen in place as it towered over her; opened it's mouth, revealing to her one hundred rows of huge, pointed, dripping yellow teeth and emitting a sound that would forever shake her to her core.<br>"Princess!"  
>Tatiana turned her head and saw Edgar running towards her; unsheathing his sword.<br>"Princess, don't move!"  
><em>Don't worry, I won't<em>  
>The monster directed it's attention towards Edgar and Edgar lunged, swinging his sword at the monsters eye; making contact. The creature shrieked loudly and recoiled, disrupting the wreckage around it and sending boards and rubble raining all around Tatiana. The monsters tail came swinging behind him and he jumped over it; sending the blade of his weapon sinking into its head. The monster emitted one last pitying sound and collapse on the ground.<br>"What-" Tatiana swallowed thickly, getting up. "_Was_ that thing?"  
>Edgar cleared his throat, wiping his blade off on the grass.<br>"Skerpial.'' he replied simply."A favorite of Queen Narcissa's. I suspect that she sent it to retrieve you.''  
>"<em>retrieve me<em>?"  
>"Or kill you. I suppose it's the latter.''<br>Tatiana just stared at him, mouth open slightly.  
>"Come, we must go to wonderland, you'll be safer there-"<br>"Wiat a minute I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me everything.''  
>Edgar sighed, turning back to her. "I already have.''<br>"_everything_."  
>They settled on the curb.<br>"A long, long time ago there was the White Kingdom ruled by the King and Queen, Your parents. Everyone was happy. Everyone that is, but Queen Narcissa of Mourn. She hated your parents and wanted them gone so that she could rule wonderland. So one day, she sold her soul for the power of the Black Pearl, an item that allows her to have great black magic. She used that magic to destroy the white Kingdom and undoubtedly she'll try and use it to destroy you."  
>"If the White Kingdom is destroyed then how did the King and Queen send you to find me?"<br>"The White Queen Mirana sent me to search for you shortly before she sealed the Kingdom into sleep so that the Black pearl wouldn't destroy it completely. It's sort of...frozen."  
>When Tatiana looked confused Edgar continued.<br>"And in order to destroy the black pearl you'll need the only things it was weak against; the Modre Watch and the vorple sword. Combine those together and Narcissa doesn't stand a chance.''  
>"And I don't suppose that the Modre Clock and Vorpal Sword are in the White Kingdom?"<br>Edgar laughed and Tatiana frowned. "Of course not."


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed that in the course of one hour Tatiana's life had turned a complete 180 degree angle. She had gone from monotonous life to fast paced and walking towards the woods behind what use to be her apartment complex; confused and half believing that this was all a dream that she was having after she had fallen asleep doing her homework.  
>Yeah, that was it.<br>This was all a dream.  
>Edgar had told her that the portal to wonderland was in the woods by the tallest tree. He had said it simply as though it were obvious to anyone that it was there. And he kept bringing up weird names like "Mctwisp" and Malyupkin and Absolem and Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. But again, she felt as if she knew them perfectly.<br>They arrived at the tallest tree and a large, somewhat gaping hole greeted them and Tatiana looked at Edgar, who gestured to the hole.  
>"Well.'' he said, somewhat impatiently."Jump.''<br>"Jump.''  
>"Yes, Princess. Please.''<br>Tatiana looked down into the blackness and swallowed. She had always disliked the dark.  
>Clutching her locket, she stuck a foot out and leapt.<br>It was the strangest feeling as she fell, fell, and fell down through a whirlwind of smell; cinnamon and flowers. Lights flashed all around her as she heard piano plinks and laughing. Just when Tatiana felt as though she'd be sick her feet planted firmly into the ground and her legs buckled; sending her to the ground with a painful thud.  
>Getting up she found herself in a great hall, doors surrounding her. She turned and saw Edgar standing with a large white door open. "Hurry Princess! Hurry!"<br>She walked through the door and out into a larger courtyard; flowers of every shape, size and color lined the slope and weird bugs buzzed around her. Every so often a green pig squealed by and Tatiana had to blink twice when she saw a dodo bird casually stride past.  
>"Edgar!"<br>She looked ahead and saw group of very strange looking people walking up to them; two very squat chubby boys, a white rabbit in a coat, and a mouse. Edgar met them halfway.  
>"Have you found her?" The rabbit asked, eagerly. "Have you found the Princess?"<br>Edgar smiled triumphantly. "Of course.'' he gestured to Tatiana and they all looked at her.  
>"Doesn't even look anything like herself!"<br>"That's because it's not the Princess!"  
>"Well, she was she might be.''<br>"If she isn't she aint.''  
>Tatiana was so confused at this point. Why didn't they think that she was this Princess if Edgar said she was and he had even said she looked exactly like the King? This was indeed a very <em>very<em> strange situation she had found herself in...  
>"Too bad the Queen and King are where they are. They'd be able to tell us if she was the princess right quick.'' one of the boys said.<br>"But they aren't no how.'' the other one replied.  
>The white rabbit hopped up to Tatiana and sniffed her; ears back. "Oh bother. We need the real princess.''<br>"Oh for God's sake she's the ruddy Princess!" Edgar said, annoyed.  
>"The princess was sent away no less and no more than eighteen years ago." They all turned to Tatiana. "How old are you?"<br>"Uhm...I'll be eighteen this Thursday-"  
>"That's not her!" the mouse said, crossing its arms angrily. "Edgar brought us the wrong girl! When's your birthday, girl?"<p>

"This...This Thursday." she replied quietly.

The rabbit, McTwisp, hopped around Tatiana. "She certainly does look like the Princess.''

"Same name also, no doubt this is the real Tatiana.'' Tweedle Dee said, a look of triumph crossing his chubby features.  
>"Aint no how it's not!" Tweedle Dum said, the same look crossing his face.<br>Tatiana suddenly felt a pressure on her shoulders and, looking to the side, saw a large cat with dark blue fur and bright eyes sitting on her shoulders. "She must be the princess; she has the amulet around her neck. Only the princess has that amulet."  
>"Oh yeah.''<br>"I still don't beleive she's the princess.'' Malyupkin said.  
>"I searched through hundreds of girls in that town and none of them looked as much like the King as she does; I mean look at the hair! And the eyes! She's it, i know it.''<br>There was a moment of silence.  
>"I want to find out if I am.''<br>They looked back at Tatiana, who had a determined look on her face; her brow furrowed.  
>Mctwisp started to say something but Tatiana cut him off.<br>"You don't understand what it's like...not knowing who your parents are and why they dumped you off in some Podunk town like the one I lived in. I'm here, so I might as well find out if I am this Princess so I at least have some confirmation."  
>"V-very well, I suppose...That would do.'' Mctwisp said, ears twitching. "The journey will be incredibly dangerous...We must get going if we wish to find it before Narcissa discovers your arrival.''<br>Edgar clapped his hands together; clearing his throat.  
>"Let's get going then!"<p> 


End file.
